Augenblick
by awkwardxconfused
Summary: And there they stood, bathed in the silvery light of the pale moon, surrounded by the purity of winter's tears. And there she thought, 'Where had they all gone wrong' But maybe this isn't goodbye; maybe it's just 'see you later'. Maybe they can meet each other again, in the middle of the storm, like they used to. But right now, her heart's hectic, and he's just chaos to her soul.


**Augenblick**

 **Summary:** And there they stood, bathed in the silvery light of the pale moon, surrounded by the purity of winter's tears. And there she thought, 'Where had they all gone wrong?' But maybe this isn't goodbye; maybe it's just 'see you later'. Maybe they can meet each other again, in the middle of the storm, like they used to. But right now, her heart's hectic, and he's just chaos to her soul, he's poison to her mind.

 **Genres/Tags:** Drama/Romance/Angst/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Psychological

 **Warning:** Triggers + language

 **Note:** I'm not really fond of OC stories, to be honest. But I just decided to try it for once since I really have nothing to do. So here goes. Also, if you're looking for something normal and light, I'd suggest you stay away from this. I'm planning to add some dark and heavy elements to this fic, so this won't be your usual fluffy romance story. 

* * *

**Retrace I**

 ** _[Play]_**

 _Minamikoma District_

 _Yamanashi Prefecture_

 _January 28, XXXX_

Sometimes, I think of spring as rebirth. Spring, the time when new things sprout up again, the time when the gaping holes left during winter close up and take the shape of a newfound hope.

I like spring. It makes me think I can be whole again.

 _It makes me think I can be reborn._

 ** _[Pause]_**

Before we continue, I am sure that you still are confused as to what is going on. So let's go back a bit and see what story's in store for us.

 ** _[Rewind]_**

 _Cassette X: Side B ' **Winter** '_

 ** _[Play]_**

"Goodb – no," She promptly stopped, sighing, her breath visible in the chilly winter air. "I'll see you soon." Her lips curled up into a small bitter smile, she inwardly bit her cheek, letting the nostalgic metallic taste of blood seep through her tongue. She steeled her eyes to keep them from faltering, the ghost of a small child reflecting from deep within.

Equally sad smiles tugged at their lips, nodding softly in agreement. No one had the heart to say anything, leaving the group in silence. Is this what they wanted? Leaving without a word? Or is this what they can manage, given the state they are in now?

She turned away from them, eyes studying the blanketed trees standing proud and tall. She hated how cowardly she was. She can't even say a simple goodbye. She knew her words were lies, she knew she wouldn't be able to see them again. She just hadn't had the heart to deny it. But maybe there will be a way.

 ** _[Pause]_**

As much as I desire to skip to the end part and get this over with, the time is simply not right for me to tell that tale. So, let us go back to the beginning to clear things up a bit. Let's go a few years back, when it all started. 

**_[Rewind]_**

 _Cassette 1: Side A ' **Winter** '_

 ** _[Play]_**

 _'When I was a child,_

 _I used to believe in fairytales,'_

 _'When I was a child,_

 _I used to believe in happy ever afters.'_

 _'When I was a child,_

 _I used to believe that there'd be a prince charming that'll sweep me off my feet.'_

 **[=]**

Spring symbolizes new beginnings.

But when they first met, it was in winter.

And the most noteworthy thing that she could remember was the disappointed 'tsk' her homeroom teacher had produced.

Why not?

Because that mere vibration reverberating deep within her ear canals was what led her carefully crafted origami to unfold. 

**[-]**

The sweet purity masking the unrelenting cruelty of the season had lightly blanketed the outside world. Without a second thought, those who weren't tied down by duties had surged through the slowly growing mounds, indulging in its skin-pricking chilliness. The ones tied down with their own responsibilities had merely spared a glance from within the premises, the sweet cold breeze being pushed back by the sticky stream of excreted liquid that signified their hard work, but the longing glint forcing their way out from within the depths of weary eyes were quite evident in the others' eyes.

It was a clichéd type of peace that had settled over the grandeur of Teiko Middle School. The echoes of departing students' laughter and idle chatter, the squeaks of sneakers against floors, the sound of rustling papers, closing doors and windows, and the soft patter of footsteps filled the chilly winter air.

The school was coming to its daily closure, cleaning has ceased, and workday has come to an end. The only souls left belonged to the prodigies of their esteemed basketball club accompanied with all the dedicated talents out there that formed Teiko's wide variety of sports club, well those who are able to practice given the condition of the outside.

There's them and then there's _her_.

 **[-]**

She buried her face deep in her bag in an attempt to muffle the unholy groan threatening to erupt from her mouth. She was yet again sat in front of her homeroom teacher, getting another earful due to her continuously plummeting academic performance.

Her homeroom teacher, a man in his early thirties, ran a hand through his pristinely groomed mop of coal-colored hair, disrupting its orderliness and letting a few strands stick out in different directions. "I'm serious, Kirisaki-san." He narrowed his blue bespectacled orbs at her, mouth stretched into a thin line. "If you don't take this any seriously, you'll flunk!"

"But sensei~" She lifted her head off of the bag, a whine escaping from her parted lips. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a plausible reason to let her off the hook already. "I _am_ trying my best!" A little lie wouldn't hurt, right?

"Tsk." A small sound emitted from the teacher's throat as he crossed his arms. "You're hopeless."

"So can I go home now?" She looked up at her teacher with hopeful eyes, resisting the urge to jump out the window and escape.

The teacher looked at her incredulously, eyebrow raised. "No!" He was starting to get frustrated. Don't get him wrong, he was a patient teacher who had an unbelievably huge amount of faith in each of his students, but this particular white-haired princess was draining his faith in her dry. "I've found another way to try and save your grades."

The white-haired student before him arched an eyebrow. She inwardly cursed, _'Drat. Just when I thought he was running out of ways.'_ She tilted her head to the side and glanced at her teacher, face masked by pure curiosity. "And what way is it, sensei?" She asked, quite tauntingly. She doubted whatever way the man had come up with will bear fruit.

A small smile tugged at the teacher's lips. He was about to relay his plan when a knock pierced the air and disrupted his words.

"You called for me, Nakamiya-sensei?" The door parted open the slightest bit and a head full of green hair poked in. The white-haired female raised an eyebrow at the source of disruption. She just wanted to send her teacher's plan crashing down to the ground and go home. She couldn't care less about her grades.

Her homeroom teacher smiled and beckoned the young man to come inside. "Ah, thank you for coming, Midorima-kun."

 **[-]**

It was in winter when she had that fateful encounter that would wreck her drastically.

Yes, it was in winter when she had found a new spark of hope from within the hollow abyss that is her soul.

It was in winter, while everything else started to deteriorate, she had found her new beginning.

 **[=]**

 _'When I was a child,_

 _I used to believe there will be someone who would chase away my monsters for me.'_

 _'When I was a child,_

 _I used to believe that my knight will come save me from my nightmares.'_

 _'When I was a child,_

 _I – no, wait. That's not right.'_

 _'I still am a child.'_

 ** _[Stop]_**

 _Cassette 1: Side A **'Winter** '_

 ** _End_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's it for the intro. It's too short to my liking but this is just a quick introduction to what I hope will be a satisfying tale. This will probably be a long story since I've already envisioned what would happen in some parts.

Sorry if it came out quite confusing. Future chapters will be clearer since they'll be focusing on the chronological order of the tapes from now on.

But still, I hope you like it. And please bear with me, updates will come painfully slow. I'm still studying each character I plan on inserting in this story, and also doing research to make sure my story flows greatly. Besides, this is just a sideline story I wrote while I still haven't organized my ideas for my other fanfics and this original fic I'm writing.

I'd also like to hear your thoughts, that would really inspire me to pick up the pace and focus on this story more (:


End file.
